


Fight

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Competition, F/F, First Meetings, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Roxy Morton is at the World Championships and sees an amazing woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Teach me to fight.”

Roxy had never thought she'd have gotten so far when she picked up Mixed Martial Arts after her uncle had demonstrated for her. She had been eight years old at the time and she had tried to copy him when he wasn't around, much to her parents' amusement. Eventually, they got her lessons and, with help from Uncle Percy, she rose quickly through the ranks, becoming a black belt. Uncle Percy encouraged her to enter competitions and, at the young age of sixteen, she had become the top MMA fighter in Britain.

When she was entered into the World Championships, she was overjoyed, practising for longer every day, her punches bringing down several bags. Her kicks left something to be desired but she could always take down her trainer with her punches and a well-timed sweep of the leg. The wrestling she had down pat and so she flew off to America, where the championships were being held that year. She signed herself into the under-18s competition and trained even harder in the days leading up to it.

Since some of her opponents had been practising for years longer than her, Roxy didn't expect to win, though she strived for it as everyone else did. So she was pleased when she managed to get to the quarter-finals before being knocked out of the competition by a Korean girl whose parents were MMA teachers – the girl had been taught since she could stand.

As she had taken the time off school, Roxy decided to stick around and watch the girl who had beaten her, wondering if she would win. So she returned to the arena for her match in the semi-finals, cheering her when she won. Then came the finals.

Over the course of the competition, Roxy had seen quite a few of the matches. However, somehow, she had missed all of the opponent's matches. She was tall and, apparently, not too far off the cut-off for the under-18s. Her long black hair had been twisted into a bun and she wore a bored expression as the people set up for the match. The Korean girl eyed her from the other side, looking a little uneasy.

When the match started, Roxy was blown away. The tall girl moved swiftly, almost dancing as she twisted and turned, dodging all of the Korean's attacks. And her kicks! Her kicks were majestic and precise, knocking the Korean back several paces. In no time at all, the Korean was knocked to the floor and the tall girl pinned her. For the second and third rounds, the same thing happened and it was all over. There were cheers and exultations and the girl accepted the medal, trophy and flowers with a small smile.

Roxy was fascinated.

Ignoring her trainer's pleas to come celebrate a well-fought competition, Roxy loitered outside the arena, waiting for the girl. As soon as she spotted the lone figure of Gemma Stanton emerging, Roxy darted forward with a cry of, “Miss Stanton!”

Her target turned, blinking in surprise as Roxy approached in a hurry. “Yes?” she asked.

“Teach me to fight!” Roxy exclaimed, sure in her decision. She wanted to be as graceful as Gemma had been and she was willing to go where Gemma went to do it.


End file.
